Just Let it Go
by Super cyp
Summary: I’ve been haunted by these nightmares, those monsters why always haunt me, all the horrible things they’ve done, the world has gone down hill...fastOne shot


_"_Let it Go..."

_I've been haunted by these nightmares, those monsters why always haunt me, all the horrible things they've done, the world has gone down hill...fast._

A young purple haired teen awoke to the sound of his mother's voice.

"Trunks get out of bed now!" his mother, Bulma yelled.

He awoke groggily. His eyes still have shut, due to him not being fully awake. He looked around his small run down room, the walls were cracked the roof had some concrete missing. The androids had almost decimated the Earth. West City was lucky to have survived this long, due to the terrors of those monsters.

_Capsule Corp. has seen better days_ Trunks thought as he sighed at the condition of the roof and walls.

He hauled himself out of bed and grabbed his white shirt with the Capsule Corp. logo on the front in Navy Blue Letters and his grey training pants.

_Today's the day, Today's the day I'm going to become a super saiyans_. He smirked thinking of theday ahead of him and how much he had progressed in the last 6 months, his master Gohan had taught him the basics of becoming a super saiyan, but the rest was up to him. He had to find and unleash the power inside.

"Trunks, breakfast is ready" Bulma called to him.

He rushed down the stairs and practically leapt onto his seat. His mother laid out his breakfast. He scoffed it down, and within seconds he was asking for more.

"I shouldn't expect any less from a growing boy" Bulma said happily.

After Trunks had finally finished his breakfast, he said goodbye to his mother and ran out the door, grabbing his yellow strap boots. (A/N I can't remember the type of shoes he wore before going off in the time machine) He flew out the door searching for his master's energy signal. In a moment he was gone.

------

"Hey Gohan" Trunks called as he found his master walking through the rubble of a small town the androids had demolished.

"It's not fair, It's just not fair what did all these people ever do to those monsters?" Gohan said grimacing at the sight of a small child's doll. Trunks sighed sadly and looked at the floor wishing he was stronger. They walked to the outskirts of the town and stopped on a small cliff edge.

"Hey Gohan, can you tell me what my father was like? My Mom doesn't say much about him and I can't remember him cause I was a baby." Trunks looked at Gohan. Gohan hesitated thinking of the 'right' words to describe Vegeta.

"Your father was an incredible fighter and very proud." Gohan said smiling at the young teen next to him.

"That's about what Mom says about him" Trunks said returning Gohan's smile.

---------

After an hour of staring over the demolished town, the two half saiyans went off to train.

"Let it go, Trunks, you're not what you think, think of all the pain those monsters have caused, let it go, they're not good people they deserve to pay!" Gohan said coaxing the 14 yr old. Trunks' hair was flashing white, it stood up and was spiky, he was almost there he could feel it, the white aura surrounding him continued to flare, it flashed gold for a moment and then back to white, he let out one more yell, and his power increased greatly for a moment, his hair stood blonde his eyes a teal instead of there normal blue, He collapsed shortly after.

"Amazing" Gohan said. "He almost had it"

--In Trunks' Slumber—

"Why are you doing this?" Trunks called as two shadowy figures appeared, there eyes glowed a crimson red. He was surrounded by darkness. The creatures never answered.

_This shouldn't of happened, why does the world have to be so messed up? Why did they have to kill my father? If it wasn't for those monsters I'd still have a father, and Gohan would to. _Trunks thought.

The monsters eyes glowed red, Trunks continued to dwell on his thoughts. He felt his rage begin to take over.

_I'm going to destroy those monsters, nobody deserves to die, not the way the androids kill them. _Trunks' rage was building, his white aura flared up, it flashed gold and back to white, his eyes had turned teal, his hair was spiky but was still its normal purple, his aura continued to flash between gold and white.

_They've killed hundreds of people they deserve to die, I can't take this anymore_ Trunks let out a loud yell and the darkness disappeared around him, he was surrounded by a golden light, the room lit from this knew source of light, the red eyed monsters were revealed in there true forms. A Blonde haired, blue eyed teenage girl, and a black haired, blue eyed teenage boy. Trunks' eyes were teal his hair now a Golden blonde. His faced filled with rage.

"I will kill you" He said before his world of light faded and he was brought into the real world.

--Real World—

"Trunks are you alright you were talking in your sleep" Gohan said his black eyes filled with concern for his younger disciple and friend.

"Yeah I'm fine" He replied, wiping the sweat from his face. "I dreamed I transformed and was finally strong enough to face the androids." He smirked, jumping up and raring to train some more.

"Well then, do you think your ready then?" Gohan said smirking at his eager purple haired friend.

An explosion pulled both the teens out of there preparations for training.

"What already don't those two ever quit?" Gohan yelled.

"Alright C'mon Gohan lets go, we can beat them this time I'm much stronger." Trunks yelled eager to beat those monsters down.

"I'm sorry Trunks, you can't come with me" Gohan said staring at the city being destroyed in the distance.

"What! Why not? C'mon I'm much stronger this time" Trunks retaliated. "If you go I'll just follow you anyway!"

"Fine" Gohan said smirking.

"Thank you Gohan." Trunks said smiling at his, black spiky haired friend. Trunks stood ready to fly off, Gohan raised his one arm and knocked the young teen unconscious. He laid him on the floor gently.

"I'm sorry Trunks, if anything happened to you I could never forgive myself" Gohan said powering up to Super saiyan. His hair flashed blonde his black eyes turned teal and his normal blue aura become a golden yellow.

-------A While Later---

Trunks awoke a bit groggy, he realised his surroundings, and jumped up. He flew to where the explosions happened and saw the city completely destroyed.

"Darn you, Gohan, Why'd you go alone!!" Trunks screamed into the empty and flattened city.

Rain poured down, over this destroyed city, Trunks spotted a dark figure on the ground of the city. Black hair an orange gi with a blue undershirt, Trunks saw the figure; he didn't want to believe it.

"It can't be please no, Gohan, you were every thing to me...everything"

Trunks let his emotions go as he kneeled in front of his dead master. Tears streamed down the young boys face.

To see the death at such a young age, to feel the pain of loss, this child has felt something not many others feel, the pain of loss is the worst feeling in the world. The sky seemed to cry and mourn the loss of this dark haired hero. Nothing in the world is more painful then losing someone.

Finally Gohan's words made sense to Trunks, the three words of how to unlock the true strength of a half saiyan.

"Let it Go..."


End file.
